


Twisted Every Way What Answer Can I Give?

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie struggles with questions. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Every Way What Answer Can I Give?

"Are you alright?"

Phantom had spoken the second Katie came home, noting that she was both trembling and looked close to tears. 

"What am I to you?"

"My Angel.. my muse..."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

Phantom's voice softened. 

"Did someone challenge you?"

"Yes.... No... Maybe... I don't know."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. Of course I do I just.... I don't know what to tell people..."

"Tell them you have a lover. Tell them you are happy.."

"It's so hard."

"I know."

Phantom speaks softly, leading Katie into the room and to the sofa, pulling her down into her lap, smiling when Katie sighed again and finally relaxed.


End file.
